


Посмотри в глаза чудовищ

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man Noir
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бен Урих всего лишь хотел узнать правду</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посмотри в глаза чудовищ

_Что есть зло? Это та большая часть каждого из нас, которая жаждет ненавидеть без предела, ненавидеть с Божьего благословения. Это та часть каждого из нас, которая находит любое уродство таким привлекательным._  
К. Воннегут. Мать Тьма.

 

Если в кабаке сильно накурено, а ты юн или слаб здоровьем, то с непривычки закашливаешься: горло сдавливает спазм.  
Когда Питер Паркер закашлялся, в этом было что-то удивительно трогательное. Чистое. Бен Урих давно не чувствовал запахов – они слились в сумрачном наркотическом дурмане, – охотясь на сенсации, он увяз слишком глубоко.  
Норман Осборн с его галстуками, мрачным величием и белом пальто, словно скроенном из крыльев замученных ангелов, был хуже той отравы, что поставлял на черный рынок. Той отравы, что текла в крови Бена, когда-то бывшего самым дерзким, самым отвязным искателем правды в Нью-Йорке. Это и его сломало – не жестокое, бессмысленное насилие, вплеснувшееся с началом кризиса на улицы, не умершие с голоду дети, всеобщая ненависть и коррупция. Просто однажды Бен понял: вот оно – чистое зло. Ты не можешь ничего сделать. Оно ошеломляет, подчиняет тебя себе.  
Норман завораживал своим безумием, заражал им все, к чему прикасался. Поговаривали, что раньше, еще до пожара в цирке, он сделал ребенка воздушной гимнастке (за эту историю не дали бы на Адской Кухне и ломаного гроша, однако в нее необъяснимо верилось) и задушил его своими руками, чтобы никто не мог использовать это против него.  
Норман Осборн с самого начала был слишком опасен, чтобы справиться с ним в одиночку. Бена вели вперед два извечных греха журналистов – тщеславие и гордыня. Он думал, что поймает, разоблачит и под радостное улюлюканье толпы протащит по улицам монстра. То, что должно было стать вершиной его карьеры, стало началом падения.  
Сплетя тонкую паутину интриг, зацепок и доказательств, Бен Урих подобрался так близко, как только мог. Нет, даже ближе, чем подбирались к Гоблину шлюхи, агенты полиции или головорезы из шайки. Бен единственный узнал правду – зеленую и чешуйчатую, пугающую в своем омерзении.  
Именно это стоило рассказать Питеру Паркеру, если бы он искал себе оправдание. Как и все в его статьях – очередная красивая, дарующая успокоение ложь.

– Ты слишком далеко зашел, Бен, – сказала ему однажды Фелиция, было раннее утро, первые лучи солнца золотили ей волосы. – Хороший игрок знает, когда нужно уходить.  
Бен не помнил, что тогда ответил. Возможно, просто поцеловал ее, дал очередное обещание, которое потом не смог выполнить.  
– Еще немного, детка, – мог сказать Бен. – Выясню только, что они сделали с теми парнями на складе.  
На складе, на пристани, что, черт возьми, случилось с теми копами, парнями из банды Кингпина, той юной танцовщицей в баре. Еще один раз. Еще одно дело. Еще одна тайна.  
Временами ему казалось, что он помнит кривые рожи бандитов, совершенные ими мерзости лучше, чем лицо своей первой любовницы. Вроде бы ее звали Сьюзан. Или Джоанна?  
– Нам нужно уехать, – предложила Фелиция. – Давай исчезнем, Бен. Куда-нибудь в Аризону. Сбежим от всего этого.  
– Мы можем уехать хоть завтра, – пожал плечами Бен. – В любую минуту, детка.  
Фелиция нахмурила брови и покачала головой.  
– Я видела, что делают с людьми наркотики, и если твоя беда в дьявольском порошке, я бы смогла помочь, любовь моя, – она продолжила до того, как он начал оправдываться, что это не всерьез, так, элемент маскировки, способ влиться в среду. – Мы бы уехали далеко-далеко, туда, где солнце встает сразу с рассветом, не прячется за стекло и бетон. Постепенно мы начали бы уменьшать дозу, я бы держала твоя голову, когда тебя корежило на ковре. Я бы платила за твою отраву, если бы все это не помогло.  
– Я не наркоман, – возразил Бен, и Фелиция странно ему улыбнулась. От такой улыбки всегда мурашки по коже.  
– Конечно, нет, – она говорила с ним ласково, как с ребенком. – Ты одержим.  
Удивительная вещь любовь женщины – будучи влюбленным, ты едва замечаешь ее, однако всегда чувствуешь, когда она гаснет подобно свече.

***

– Мне жаль, – сказал Норман и дружески похлопал его по плечу, – что так вышло с Фелицией.  
Они сидели на крыше принадлежавшего ему небоскреба и тянули мартини. Все лучше, чем пить одному. Фелиция была права каждым словом. Бен обещал, но не мог прекратить: общение с монстром из рискованной авантюры превратилось в привычку.  
– Хочешь, я помогу тебе, – предложил Норман, его улыбка напоминала змеиную. – Покажу девке ее место или найду тебе новую.  
Бен напрягся всем телом и выпалил прежде, чем понял, о чем говорит:  
– Только тронь Фелицию и я…  
Он осекся, боясь, что сказанул лишнего. Норман Осборн не терпел только одного – когда ему угрожали.  
– Хорошо, это ваши дела, – неожиданное хладнокровие пугало куда сильнее, чем прямая угроза; Гоблин не забывал ничего. – Ты друг мне, Бен, а друзья помогают друг другу.  
Бен бы не попросил его помощи, даже если бы лежал в подворотне и истекал кровью. Наркотики, деньги, информация – все это Норман Осборн давал ему по собственной воле.  
Прежде он никогда не задумывался, почему взамен, кроме молчания, он ничего не просил.  
– Не уверен, что могу назвать тебя своим другом.  
Последние месяцы Бен жил на чистом любопытстве, адреналине и осознании собственной жертвенности. Раз за разом он окунался в эту грязь, чтобы однажды подняться со дна и вычистить улицы. Чем больше узнаешь о враге, тем вернее ударишь.  
– Ты до сих пор ходишь по улицам и клепаешь свои статейки, – Норман переменился в лице, словно ему надоело изображать понимающего приятеля, – только потому, что я тебе позволяю!  
– Ты прав, – согласился с ним Бен. – Я не хотел обидеть тебя. Однако стоит задать неуместный вопрос и твои головорезы все время затыкают мне рот. Я мог бы довериться тебе, только ты не веришь мне ни на грош.  
– Так тебе мало? – гримаса сделала его лицо похожим на театральную маску; он больше не злился, голос стал тихим и вкрадчивым. – Легавые перестали приносить тебе пончики?  
– Я не стучу на тебя легавым, Норман, и ты это знаешь.  
Информация была слишком опасной и ценной, чтобы разделить ее с кем-то еще. Даже Фелиции доставались только крупицы, те слухи, которые можно проверить, то, о чем и так шептались на улице.  
А у полиции было слишком много дел, чтобы вчитываться в статейки подсевшего на наркоту неудачника. Ему бы никто не поверил сейчас. Нужно было узнать больше, подойти ближе.  
Лицо Нормана заметно расслабилось. От вспышки гнева не осталось и следа, он открыл вторую бутылку и подлил себе еще мартини. В дни сухого закона не каждый мог похвастаться тем, что заначил бутылочку.  
– Копы тебя арестуют, если прознают про наркоту, – с мрачным удовлетворением подтвердил его мысли Норман и тут же, не меняя интонации, спросил, жестом фокусника засунув руку в карман: – Хочешь?  
Поначалу Бен не хотел и сейчас не хотел тоже – прошлой дозы хватило с лихвой, остался небольшой запас, за то, что он парой заметок вывел легавых на след конкурирующей банды, ему неплохо заплатили и не только деньгами. Он не собирался подыхать от передоза и принимал наркотики осторожно, как дорогое лекарство. И все равно в интонации Гоблина (его можно было легко распознать не только по гневным вспышкам) было что-то поистине гипнотическое. Словно он не верил, что ты можешь сказать нет.  
– Не… сейчас, – не сводя глаз с его пальцев, выдавил Бен. – Не стоит мешать хорошую наркоту с отличным мартини.  
– Мне нравится твоя честность. Хотя… это был сюрприз. Нечто особенное. От моих друзей в Мексике.  
– Я ценю твою заботу, – во второй раз говорить было легче, казалось, он убеждал не Нормана, а самого себя, – но я не хочу.  
Бен хотел, но не этого. После той заварушки с переделом территорий он не узнал ничего нового, крутился на месте. Его корежило от информационного голода, расставание с Фелицией это чувство только усилило. Все бесполезно. Все без толку. Он не узнал ничего, что по-настоящему чего-то стоит.  
«Удиви меня, – Бен не мог сказать это вслух, но фраза вертелась на языке. – Удиви меня, Норман. Покажи мне настоящих чудовищ».  
– Фелиция потребовала, чтобы ты завязал? – с ложным участием спросил Норман.  
– Нет, – солгал он. – Фелиция – кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе. Мои привычки ее не касаются.  
– Тебе нужно было купить ее – деньгами, бриллиантами, нарядами. Тогда вы все еще были бы вместе.  
– У нас свободные отношения, – его начинало беспокоить, что Нормана настолько задела Фелиция; прежде он никогда не проявлял к ней интереса. – Она спала с другими мужчинами, я спал с другими женщинами. Неясно, кто кого бросил.  
– Значит, теперь она ничего для тебя не значит?  
Стоило опрометчиво согласиться, и утром Фелицию нашли бы с разодранным горлом. А во главе «Черной кошки» встал бы один из головорезов Осборна.  
– Она не перестала быть моим другом, а у друзей… – Бен осекся на полуфразе, Гоблин не собирался мстить, в его взгляде не было привычной жестокости, – бывают трудные времена.  
Появление Гоблина всегда было дурным знаком. Джеймсон вот не верил в магию прозвищ, что там вообще различать, ублюдок он и есть ублюдок. И зря. Бен чувствовал взгляд Гоблина кожей.  
Не к месту вспомнилось, что ни одна из шлюх или танцорок, решивших соблазнить Гоблина, не дожила до утра. Мол, он убивает всех, с кем спит, ест их живьем, отрезает язык или секс настолько чудовищный, что девки (а иногда и мальчишки, если верить болтовне Крайвена) кончают с собой.  
Однако, как язвительно поделился с Фелицией Бен, слухи все равно откуда-то брались. Фелиция фыркнула, что только тот, кто ничего не стоит в постели, будет распускать такие слухи.  
Гоблин все еще не делал ничего – только смотрел. Поедал взглядом. Бен слишком долго охотился чудовищ, и чудовище захотело его себе.  
Или последние три бокала были лишними. Мартини коварно, как женщина – дурманит голову, виски куда честнее – каждый глоток обжигает язык, ты чувствуешь то, что пьешь.  
Его (или их?) взгляд пробирал сильнее лучшего шотландского виски, требовал реакции. Ответа, любой ответ означал информацию. Шанс стать ближе или переломить себе шею. Казалось, что вот она разгадка – стоит протянуть руку.  
Бен нервно облизал губы и отодвинул бокал в сторону, резко поднялся со стула и ошибся. Его обыграли.  
В глазах Гоблина играла насмешка (что, купился, щенок?): Бен попытался поцеловать его и натолкнулся на сухие, как у ящерицы, крепко сомкнутые губы.  
Ему мгновенно заломили за спину правую руку, перед глазами потемнело от боли. Бен зажмурился и с нежностью подумал о своем архиве: он не дошел до конца, но собрал достаточно, чтобы помутить воду.  
Страха не было – появилась странная легкость, единственное, чего хотелось – это умереть сразу. Кожа Гоблина обжигала, как горячий песок.  
– Больше, чем твоя честность, мне нравится твоя наглость, – сказал Норман, его внезапное возвращение совсем не радовало, потому что Гоблин тоже был здесь, прятался где-то внутри. – Иногда я начинаю думать, что ты не врешь – ты действительно хочешь знать обо мне все.  
«Узнать и уничтожить, стереть с лица земли за все те мерзости, что ты сотворил» – злость принадлежала не Норману или Гоблину, а ему самому, тех ситуация скорее смешила. Их совместное безумие зашло так глубоко, что некого бояться стало.  
– Если хочешь знать все, – продолжил Норман и провел пальцем по его губам.– Я покажу.

В первый раз Бен переспал с Фелицией, потому что она была его информатором: хотел проверить, знает ли она что-то еще.  
Чужие тайны приводили его в состояние эйфории, вставляли круче наркотика, а в сочетании с адреналином лишали остатков здравого смысла. Он не думал о том, что Норман был ублюдком и убийцей, забыл и о Гоблине, его просто несло.  
Обстоятельства были такие, что приходилось играть ва-банк.  
Ему завязали глаза галстуком и связали руки за спиной кожаным ремнем. Не так уж в общем-то и страшно, только запястья немного чесались, Фелиция для подобных игр предпочитала пользоваться шелковым шнуром.  
Он не боялся и отвращения тоже не чувствовал. Скорее нетерпение – слышно было, как Гоблин снимает перчатки, в голове мелькнула шальная мысль, что тот специально тянет время.  
– Кого ты сейчас представляешь? – спросил Норман и погладил его по ноге, задержав руку в паху. – Фелицию?  
Зачем кого-то представлять? Это было его расследование, его тайна. С Осборном правда было неясно, собирается ли он отрезать ему яйца или опуститься на колени и отсосать. Не снимая своей блядской белой шляпы. Учитывая, что Бен ничерта не видел, вполне неплохая фантазия.  
– Да иди ты в жопу.  
– Для человека, которого бросила девушка, ты недостаточно безутешен, – сказал Гоблин, расстегивая пуговицу на его брюках.  
– Зато ты сама предупредительность.  
У Нормана были шершавые кончики пальцев, такое бывает при какой-то кожной болезни. Бен не стал утруждать память – даже заразившись, он не успеет от нее умереть.  
И когти, точнее нечеловечески острые ногти. Потому, видимо, и носил перчатки, рассмеялся он про себя – недосуг было зайти к маникюрше.  
– Тебе смешно, Бен? – его пальцы с силой сжались, ставя синяки, до крови впиваясь в кожу.  
– Уже как-то не очень.  
– А нам скоро станет очень весело, – прошептали ему на ухо. – Не волнуйся, никто не станет нас беспокоить.  
Раздавшийся следом звук был немного странным – как будто Норман снимал что-то, плотно прилегающие к коже, вот только перчатки давно упали на пол, как и костюм. Что это было?  
Бен отдал бы правую руку, лишь бы увидеть, осязание – надежный союзник, только если много лет ты был слеп. Был у него один друг, удивительно ловкий малый.  
– Ты что-то принял? – с интересом спросил Норман, сжимая в ладони его вставший член, Бен сдавленно выругался.  
Лучше бы не осторожничал, а уже свернул шею. Адреналин и алкоголь начали выветриваться, и Бену это не нравилось. Реальность, о паршивости которой прекрасно знали все читатели Дейли Бьюгл, вообще редко приходилась ему по вкусу.  
– Еб твою мать, Норман! Мне накатать эссе, почему у меня, блядь, на тебя стоит?  
На место азарта пришла отчаянная самоубийственная злость. Нахрена вообще пугать и выебываться, если ничего не собираешь…  
Гоблин делал – провел языком по ключицам, засосал кожу, оцарапал спину. После пальцев его язык казался таким же шершавым. Как и подбородок. Вся его кожа была мягкой, горячей и чуть шершавой, как замша.  
Ремень на запястьях натянулся, когда Бен инстинктивно дернулся, чтобы попробовать на ощупь. Узнать больше.  
Гоблин снова просунул язык ему в рот – это сложно было назвать поцелуем, так могли бы целоваться гремучие змеи – и в голову пришла идея. Когда тот чуть отодвинулся, Бен лизнул его в щеку.  
Кожа была уже не столько шершавой, сколько… пупырчатой.  
– Я хочу видеть, – выпалил Бен; надо было действовать осторожней, только любопытство сжирало его изнутри. – Все.  
Норман развязал галстук, но мир оставался черным. На мгновение Бен испугался, что ослеп, а потом понял, что изо всей силы зажмурил глаза.  
Зеленый. Его кожа была зеленой и чешуйчатой. Мутация, проклятие, в Средние Века его бы забили камнями.  
Левый глаз налился желтым, зрачок сузился в вертикальную полосу. До Бена вдруг дошло, что есть всего пара секунд, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь – потом он умрет.  
– Этого мало, – губы сами собой сложились в ухмылку, – ты обещал все.  
Главное было не закрывать глаза, не отворачиваться. Бен целовал зеленую кожу так же старательно, как живописал зверства его банды.  
Это была тайна – мерзкая, отвратительная и волнующая. Бену хотелось поглотить, впитать ее в себя. Гоблина его энтузиазм ставил в тупик, он словно ждал, что вот-вот его вырвет.  
Неужели шлюхи настолько брезгливы?  
Ремень вокруг запястий раздражал почти нестерпимо.  
– Нет, – отрезал Гоблин, когда Бен стал стягивать с него белье, собираясь взять в рот член. Было ужасно любопытно – такой же ли он зеленый, как вся остальная кожа?  
Ясно дело, что к утру ему свернут шею, но до утра Бен Урих собирался испробовать все.  
– Хватит, – отрезал Норман, отстранился и завязал ему глаза. Кто бы мог подумать, что тот стеснителен, как девица. – Я узнал то, что хотел узнать.  
А Бен хотел узнать больше. Он поднял голову и уткнулся заросшей щетиной щекой ему в шею. Что заслуживало поощрения, не тычка под ребра.  
– Щетина, – кратко пояснил Норман, – колется.  
В первый раз это кончилось плохо, однако Бен все равно засмеялся – непроизвольно. Стояло, несмотря на это так, как будто ему все еще было шестнадцать. Эйфория никак не спадала, вторая волна адреналина пробирала сильнее первой.  
Пальцы (когти?) на его члене стали благословением. Шершавые чешуйки делали ощущения еще более острыми. От удовольствия Бен расслабился, даже перестал пытаться содрать чертов ремень.  
Если бы он набрасывал сейчас свою будущую статью, то каждый два-три слова перемежались бы кляксами. Слепота мешала только, когда он не знал, что за чудовище прячется в темноте, а так теперь не нужно было больше гадать. Оставались только ощущения.  
И они подсказывали, что скоро будет больно, однако Бен Урих всегда жил моментом. Дело могло и не дойти до члена (все же большой или маленький?), если когти Гоблина порвут ему задницу.  
Это должно было охолаживать, однако наоборот – будоражило кровь.  
– Открой рот, – приказал ему Гоблин, и Бен открыл, чувствуя на языке крупицы чего-то… Блядь, он же сказал, что не хочет.  
Точнее хочет помнить отчетливо – каждую мелочь. Бен сплюнул, надеясь, что попал ему прямо в рожу. Он не любил боли, однако никогда не бежал от него.  
Гоблин ничего не сказал и, уж тем более, не стал предлагать второй раз: он молча и без предупреждения вставил. Бен сдавленно замычал. Боль всегда отрезвляла, вытаскивала его обратно в этот унылый гребаный мир.  
– Тебе понравится, – пообещал Гоблин, медленно двигаясь вперед, одно рукой сжимая его член, другую руку пристраивая на груди, не давая вырваться, сбросить с себя.  
«Может ли человек внутри быть столь же уродливым, как и снаружи?» – слова ненаписанной статьи, словно вытатуировали у него на сетчатке, они всплывали, как реплики актеров в немом фильме.  
После пары нетерпеливых толчков Норман стал мягче. Неторопливые поцелуи в шею, за ухом. Это было еще гаже, чем мысли о зеленой чешуйчатой коже.  
Не хватало только, чтобы Бену, как девке, начали шептать, какой он горячий и узкий.  
Возбуждение мешалось с болью, когда боль была более острой, проще было делать вид, что это все игра. Ради правды ты пожертвовал всем – даже собственным удовольствием.  
Норман не стонал, а рычал, ему отлично давались низкие ноты. И укусы, царапины, прикосновения.  
Темнота под веками затягивала водоворотом.  
Пытаясь найти точку опоры, Бен обратился в слух – шепот, шуршание, рваные резкие вздохи. Дыхание Гоблина было таким же горячим, как его кожа.  
– Мы тоже, – очень быстро прошептали ему в шею, – хотим. Знать. Все.  
Темп толчков снова стал нарастать, угол немного сменился. Похоже над ним тоже ставили эксперимент. Хотели сделать приятно.  
Боль не ушла до конца, и это успокаивало. Делало происходящее не таким неправильным.  
Неплохо бы, если бы не было ничего, кроме боли. Только Гоблин умело водил правой рукой по его члену – видимо, и шлюх он заезживал до тех пор, как они не кончали.  
У Бена Уриха не было выбора, и он сдался, как много раз до этого сдавался своему любопытству и наркотикам.  
Оргазм не принес облегчения, скорее ноющую усталость.  
Кончив, Осборн, стянул повязку.

Утра не было. Бен проснулся в душащей липкой черноте с невыносимой болью под веками. Казалось, кто-то пытался выдавить ему глазные яблоки, но не дошел до конца. Все тело ломило, но Бен сосредоточился на том, что нужно приподнять веки. Пока не выходило.  
Рядом что-то зашевелилась, Бен пошарил по одеялу рукой и позвал:  
– Фелиция?  
Когда он только начал употреблять, она часто его откачивала. «Возвращала, – как она любила говорить, – в мир живых». Вчера Фелиция его бросила, заявив, что ее заебало вытаскивать его из этого дерьма.  
– Пэм?  
Пэм была худой высокой негритянкой, которую он, когда появлялись деньги, нанимал, чтобы убирать комнаты. Бен не мог вспомнить, работает она сейчас на него или нет.  
Темнота снова зашевелилась – совсем близко.  
– Ммм, шеф? – Джона Джей Джеймсон был последним, кого он ожидал увидеть, но однажды тот нашел его в подворотне и два квартала волок на себе. Потом, разумеется, урезал квартальную премию – которая из-за кризиса и так была скудной.  
Темнота протянула к нему руку, прикоснулась гладким шелком.  
Веки были свинцовыми, тяжело было даже повернуть голову.  
«Когда ты слеп, хуже всего то – сказал однажды Мэтт за бутылкой виски, было поздно, они пили в каком-то зачуханном баре, – что темнота никогда не исчезнет. Она все время с тобой. Она не исчезла, Бен, когда следующим утром я открыл глаза».  
Бен закричал и заставил себя моргнуть. Больше всего на свете он боялся, что однажды его поиски правды приведут к тому, что какие-нибудь отморозки вырежут ему глаза.  
Зрение вернулось и принесло с собой улыбку Нормана Осборна. Его лицо было свежим и гладко выбритым; Бену казалось, что под ним просвечивает зеленая кожа.  
– Дерьмово выглядишь, – поприветствовал его Осборн, – Бен.  
– Мартини, – воспоминания медленно возвращались, – ты что-то подмешал в сраный мартини?  
– Ничего из того, что ты не пробовал, – пожал плечами Осборн, обвинения почему-то смешили его. – Это был просто мартини, не знаю, что до этого принял, но оно не пошло тебе на пользу.  
Обвинения были настолько нелепыми, что его оправдывала только головная боль. Бен знал, что в мартини ничего не было, однако все равно зацепился за отговорку.  
Он узнал вчера тайну, но она не принесла облегчения. Были другие, всегда будут другие, это никогда не закончится.  
– Почему ты остался?  
Осборн вполне мог сбросить его с чертовой крыши, но не сделал этого. Бен не верил, что в нем заговорила сентиментальность.  
– Мне вдруг стало интересно, как и с кем ты живешь, Бен.  
Фелиция. Его наконец осенило. Осборн не верил, что она действительно его бросила, решил, что это уловка.  
– И как, насмотрелся?  
Его квартира была временным пристанищем: в раковине стояли грязные тарелки, одежда и вырезки, черновики будущих статей валялись по углам. Иногда после бессонной ночи он любил мечтать о том, что купит себе ранчо, женится на Фелиции и съедет отсюда к чертовой матери. И не напишет больше не строчки: будет копаться в земле, выращивать кукурузу и настурции.  
– У тебя неплохой слог, – заметил Осборн, – однако того, что мне хотелось бы увидеть, я не нашел. Где они, Бен? Где бумаги?  
«Какие к черту бумаги?» – хотел спросить он, но решил не тратить зря слова. Осборн все равно бы не поверил.  
– У тебя что-то на меня есть. Что-то, что заставит копов закрыть глаза на то, что ты сидящий на наркотиках писака. Иначе ты не вел бы себя так. Я хочу узнать, что ты накопал.  
– Я не… Я ничего не записывал. Все, что я знаю, в моей голове.  
– Ты врешь, – уверенно сказал Осборн. – Однако ты достаточно самонадеян, чтобы это могло быть правдой. Как думаешь, почему ты все еще жив?  
– Мы об это уже говорили. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы попытаться тебя сдать.  
– Я мог бы убрать твоего шефа. Тогда тебе не к кому было пойти со своими сенсациями, – он блефовал, по крайней мере Бен считал, что он блефует. – Убрать тебя.  
– Бросил бы вчера мое тело в подворотне, и дело сделано.  
– Тебя завораживает, – со странной улыбкой сказал Норман, – все, что я делаю. Мой собственный сын – его зовут Гарри, я знаю, тебе давно интересно – не интересовался моими делами хотя бы вполовину того, как это делаешь ты.  
Гарри. Гарри Осборн. В голове сразу промелькнуло пару каналов, по которым он мог бы проверить это имя.  
Осборн кивнул, словно увидел ход его мыслей.  
– В пятницу пойдешь с нами на дело, парней нервирует, когда ты за нами шпионишь из-за угла.  
– С чего такая щедрость?  
Несколько лет копать и получить все карты взамен на посредственный секс. Бен не верил ему ни на грош.  
– Ты интересный человек, Бен. Можешь мне не верить, но я и правда хочу узнать тебя ближе.

До пятницы Бен Урих написал для «Дейли Бьюгл» столько статей, сколько обычно писал за пару недель. Бэтти Брандт, уважительно сказала ему: «А вы нынче в ударе, мистер Урих». Джеймсон дружески потрепал его по плечу и заметил: «Рад, что ты выбрался из болота».  
Бен не выбрался, а утоп. Его вдохновляла не близость смерти, не жажда обличить, как можно больше преступлений, пока еще можешь. Его вела злость, глухая, отчаянная злость, которой не было выхода.  
Он писал статьи, потому что, кажется, больше ничего не умел.  
К четвергу Фелиция сменила гнев на милость, пригласила в его кабак. Впервые за долгое время Бен заметил, какая она красивая. Не когда улыбается или пытается понравиться (а нравиться Фелиция умела), а сама по себе. Он поцеловал ее в щеку и попросил перепрятать документы в надежное место, сказал ей, где найти ключ от ячейки с оставшимися секретами.  
– Ты что-то задумал, – нахмурилась Фелиция, – и не хочешь мне говорить. Ты сам не свой, Бен. Оставайся сегодня, я больше не злюсь – я помогу тебе. Мы что-нибудь придумаем вместе!  
– Не могу.  
– Тогда проваливай к чертовой матери! – в гневе Фелиция была похожа на дикую кошку, становилась еще красивей. – Отлично вам, блядь, поразвлечься этой ночью!  
Бен не верил, что Фелиция способна приманивать несчастья, однако язык у нее был определенно дурной: ночь выдалась тяжелой и бессонной. Он лежал в постели, таращился в потолок и считал часы, минуты, оставшиеся от сна. Казалось, вот-вот сейчас он уснет, несколько раз его почти срубало, однако тело тут же напрягалось, словно перед ударом.  
С рассветом Бен сдался – встал и сварил себе кофе, помыл тарелки, сделал укол. Это не помогло расслабиться, он бесцельно провалялся в койке еще несколько часов. На работу идти смысла не было: впечатленный успехами Джеймсон впервые в жизни дал ему выходной.  
Головореза звали Крайвен, Бен думал, что у него есть время до вечера, но за ним зашли в полдень.  
– Рано что-то, – пытаясь завязать разговор, сказал Бен.  
– В самый раз, – у него был тигриный оскал и невыносимый русский акцент, «р» выходила раскатистой и рычащей.

– Это Эдриан, – сказал Норман и добавил: – А это наш друг Бен.  
Родители произвели его на свет, как Эдриана Тумса, но на улицах его звали Стервятником  
– Хорошее имечко, – ухмыльнулся Стервятник, он чуть шепелявил, когда говорил – мешал ряд острых, неровных зубов.  
– Бен, тебе разве неинтересно, куда мы идем?  
Бен подумал, что Осборну не нужны двое головорезов, чтобы с ним справиться. В юности он боксировал – так они и познакомились с Мэттом, его отец тоже был боксером – однако почти растерял форму.  
– Все равно мы пойдем туда, куда ты скажешь, – пожал плечами Бен.  
Они шли мимо складов с бурыми, разрисованными красками и ржавчиной стенами, все дальше углубляясь в трущобы. Гоблин больше с ним не разговаривал, видимо, не считал нужным.  
Ничего серьезного не планировалась, не было никакого «дела», как и не было больше никаких секретов. Он давно узнал все. Гоблин был спятившим от власти кровожадным ублюдком. Конец истории. Его тщательно скрываемое под маской уродство не меняло сути.  
Злость на себя ненадолго придала сил.  
– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Норман, он остановился на месте так резко, что Бен чуть не влетел ему в спину.  
– Почему ты сразу не перейдешь к делу? К чему этот цирк?  
– Цирк? – Крайвен засмеялся, только Бен не понял, почему.  
– Настолько не терпится? – в голосе Стервятника слышалось понимание, почти сочувствие, словно Бену дарили то, что Санта никак не мог принести ему самому. В некоторых бандах смерть от руки главаря считалась почетной.  
– Заходи, – Осборн открыл дверь хибары и широким жестом пригласил их внутрь. В доме давно никто не жил, воздух был затхлым, пахло мочой и спекшейся кровью.  
На полу, в центре комнате, лежал старик. Бен присмотрелся и понял, что не видел его ни разу в этой гребаной жизни. Какая-то бессмыслица. Только присмотревшись, он понял, что старик еще жив.  
– Его тоже зовут Бен, – подсказал Осборн. – Бен Паркер. Он сильно меня расстроил. Пробыл здесь три дня и все еще не откинулся. Чертовски живучий старый говнюк.  
– Должен тебе денег за наркоту? – уточнил Бен. Гораздо легче было бы видеть перед собой старого наркомана, такого же, как он сам.  
Осборн покачал головой.  
– Нет, он просто упрямый старик.  
Бен хотел спросить что-то еще, потянуть время и пропустил тот момент, когда Осборн резко переменился в лице и скомандовал:  
– Стервятник, взять его!  
Как собаке.  
Когда на безоружного связанного человека натравливают свору собак, все решается за пару секунд: стоит одной из них добраться до горла. Так обожал делать главарь одной уличной банды, много лет назад Бен разоблачил его, сдал копам, по иронии судьбы в тюрьме его забили сокамерники. Он не стал спрашивать, откуда Гоблин об этом узнал.  
Прежде, чем удалось собрать доказательства, ублюдок проделал свой любимый трюк несколько раз. Последний раз Бен стоял в нескольких десятках метров от жертвы и стал бы следующим, если бы копы не подоспели вовремя.  
Тогда он решил, что не осталось в мире зла, способного его испугать.  
У Стервятника были острые зубы, однако ему было не сравниться с бойцовским псом. Старик терял кровь, куски плоти и все равно жил. Бился в агонии. Он был чертовски живучим, этот старик.  
– Удивительно, правда, как долго он держится? – рука Гоблина лежала у него на плече, но раньше Бен ее не чувствовал. – Наверное, ему чертовски больно.  
Бен знал, что Паркера не спасти. Потому что Гоблину понравилось его имя, но не понравился ответ на какой-то вопрос. Урих жил лишь потому, что оказался умней. Он заглянул в глаза чудовища и увидел себя.  
Что-то холодное скользнуло ему по руке. Бен недоуменно посмотрел на рукоять ножа, сжал ее в ладони. Гоблин был психопатом, непредсказуемым и опасным. Никто в здравом уме не даст врагу нож.  
– Когда мы познакомились, я был главарем мелкой банды, – прошептал Гоблин ему на ухо. – Никто не принимал меня всерьез. Ты рассказал им, кого стоит бояться, помог мне построить империю, я тоже хочу подарить тебе что-нибудь.  
Бен Урих мог бы успеть вогнать нож ему в сердце. Крайвен и Стервятник стояли слишком далеко. Он разделил бы участь старика, но прежде избавил бы мир от зла.  
Он ведь хотел стать героем? Разве не поэтому он так отчаянно охотился на чудовищ?  
Хотел и не смог.


End file.
